the crystal maze
by JMS135
Summary: one child wishes to go on an adventure of a lifetime and that wish came true join Charlie and all his friends when they go on a big adventure to the crystal maze
1. the dream, the wish

it was another boring day at school and students are learning there own subjects, when school ended everyone went back to their homes by car, bike,bus or just walked, today is Thursday, this story is about Charlie quint he was the nice guy and always helps his friends and other people, Thursday night Charlie was up doing his homework for a science test next week, when he finished his homework he got on the computer and played some games about adventures, a couple of hours later he stopped playing and went to bed and fell asleep before his head touched the pillow.

hours later he woke up because of a crazy dream he had, about him going on a big adventure, just before he was about to fall asleep again he checked on his clock that showed 3:45 am.

he looked outside the window and saw the stars, a couple of minutes later a shooting star came that means he gets to make a wish.

" I wish I went on a real adventure", said Charlie.

Friday morning came and Charlie is walking to school, from his house to the beach is 100 miles away, from his house to the city is 75 miles, from his house to the mall is 50 miles and from his house to school is 25 miles.

while he was walking he met up with his friends bob and Simon carrel, the both of them are brothers but have a different thing of each other, simon is the brains and bob is the brawns.

" hey guys", said Charlie.

" hey Charlie", said simon and bob.

" simon what are we learning at school today", said Charlie.

" since today is Friday we first have an assembly, then we have maths doing a test, then history learning about america, then we have lunch, after that we have science making elephant toothpaste in pair and at sport were doing dodge ball", said simon.

" all that for today", said bob.

" yeah", said simon.

later on they met with max and marry carrel, they're both brothers and sisters and they're both cousins to bob and simon.

" hey marry and max", said Charlie, simon and bob.

" hey guys", they replied.

as the five continued walking they saw someone waving at the weirdly.

" oh no not him", said bob.

" who", said Charlie.

" freg trout-snout", said simon.

freg is basically the annoying one in the school and is a complete weirdo, and he thinks marry is his girlfriend but she isn't, he doesn't have any friends actually, he has a weird voice, and screams way loud, he might have things in common with Fred Figglehorn.

all the way at school they had to run because freg was chasing after them.


	2. the school day asking

**FRIDAY 9:00 am ASSEMBLY.**

everybody was getting ready for the assembly they started to sing the national anthem, then after that the principal came up and said a few things.

" okay today I only have a few things to say, first of whoever been snooping around eating all the chocolate ice-cream in the lunchroom better stop it or we will close the lunchroom and let you bring your own lunch to school, second off, the feild trip to the scince muzeam has been canceled because of a burglary yesturday, so the feild will be coming next semister, finally the schools festival is next sunday and I hpe you be there, well thats all I have to say so thank you", said the princepal.

after the assembly ended we started to walk to our next lesson.

**FRIDAY 10:00 am MATHS**

people were getting ready for their test the teacher gave everyone a test sheet and the test began, everyone was doing the test except for freg who just looks at each question yelling ' DON'T KNOW THAT, DON'T KNOW THAT, DON'T KNOW THAT ' then he gives up and decided to bang some rulers and sings quinkle quinkle little star and everyone was getting annoyed by him.

later on simon finished his test, the lesson was gonna be over in a minute and freg hasen't done one question so he decides to look at simon test but he refuesed then freg got angry and said " TEACHER SIMON WON'T LET ME LOOK AT HIS ANSWERS", that caused him to get sent out of the class until the lesson was over.

while the lesson was finished charlie started thinking about that dream he had last night, about him and his friends going through a maze with four zones, one zone look like an aztec village, one looked a the inside of a cruize boat, one looked like a castle and one looked like a ship from outer space. he noticed yesturday he found out that something called the crystal maze has opened so he decides to ask his friends to come with him.

**FRIDAY 11:00 am HISTORY**

their history teacher mr sonique was reading about history stories like christopher columbus, the battle of little bighorn and other history stories while the students strted writing down stuff and also taking abit.

" um guys, I've heard theres gonna be a maze coming up called the crystal maze and I was wondering if you want to come with me", said Charlie.

" Okay", his friends said.

" the crystal maze cool can I come ", said freg.

" no ", they said.

" AW COME ON!", shouted freg.

" quiet please freg whats more important right now than history class", said mr sonique.

" they won't take me to the crystal maze and is just making me go craze OMG I've just ryhmed", said freg.

" pay attention or you get detention, ha just did to", said mr sonique.

" I mean I don't even need this class because I know everything about history, lets see germany has won world war I II and III, the first president of the USA was neil armstrong and the romans have defeated australia during the wall street crash, thats all you need to know", said freg.

" be quiet freg or your'e gonna get in trouble, and you better stay cause nothing you said was right", said simon.

" why should I listen to you nerd", said freg.

" I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF", said simon.

" whatever, well I must be off see ya mr sonique, well actually that name dosen't suite you see ya joeseph, well see ya every one", said freg, and just before he was about to walk out the door he spots someone asleep, he pelts the guy in the head causing him to wake up.

" get up sleepy head, you got some learning to do", he said then he gets out of the room

**FRIDAY 12:00 pm LUNCH**

people started to line up waiting for them to get their lunch, todays special meal is bangers and mash **( sausages and mashed potatoes )** and everyone was enjoying it,

freg was sitting on his own eating and looking for marry.

"where could my girlfriend be", he said, then he found her with simon, max, bob and Charlie, he started to walk to them.

" hey marryweary", said freg.

" don't call me that", said Marry.

" whatever", said freg.

" anyways what are you guys doing here", said freg.

" we are her friends we always hang out with her besides what are you doing here", said max.

" hanging out with my girlfriend", said freg.

" I am not your girlfriend", said ,marry

" your just saying that cause you don't want want to get embarresed", said freg.

" get lost freg", said bob.

" make me fatty", said freg.

that caused him to get punched in the gut and he ran away screaming.

**FRIDAY 1:00 pm SCIENCE**

the science teacher miss scifi opened the door to the lab people entered and got in the groups, theres mostly seven groups, the one group is charlie, merry, simon, max and bob, the other two groups have 3 people each, one has only two, another two teams have 4 people and the last team is only one person A.K.A. freg.

the teacher made a change of plans to let more people on fregs group but no one would bother joining so the teacher told fre to join charlie group, the next thing she hears is groans, then the teacher told them to get used to it.

they were asked to make elephant toothpaste but freg unfortunaty cause the experiment to get ruined so the teacher gave his group a zero, after that the teacher decide to play a game she asks the students true and false facts like the first fact if you sneeze your body functions stop even your heart or babys are born without kneecaps and an ortriches eye is biiger than it's brain. after that they moved to their final lesson of the day.

but simon took fregs pencil and he got angry.

" who has my pencil " ,said freg, nobody answer, freg got more angry and before anybody was about to leave the lab he got to the door gaurding it.

" unless I get my pencil back, nobody is leaving ", said freg.

everyone was groaning but simon kept the pencil safe, now freg is gonna be hated for life.

" somebody own up and give him the pencil back cause this dork won't let us out ", someone in the lab said.

then simon threw fregs pencil out of the window then freg saw it and went out so did everyone else.

" why did the teachers have to put up with him ", said max.

**FRIDAY 2:00 pm SPORT**

the boys and the girls were getting changed in sport uniforms mostly freg keeps trying to look in the girls room, when they got changed they got prepared to do their sport game dodge ball, the two team captains are bob and another guy named danny, they both started chosing who they want on their team, max got chosen first on bobs team, merry got chosen after max, then halfway charlie got chosen on bobs team then thatleaves two people left freg and simon and since it was bobs turn to pick he chose freg and now as usual, freg gets picked last.

then the game began and mostly freg ot hit first then the game continued on with freg the only one out on one team and a few on the other team, then someone hit merrys face, and even though shes not on fregs team he got angry and lunged at the person who hit merry saying " DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO MY GIRL FRIEND AGAIN ", then the coach blew his whistle stopping freg from killing whoever hit merry with the ball and freg got of him then all the balls hit him until the game was finished.

the lesson was over.

**FRIDAY 3:00 pm END OF SCHOOL**

they went of to the maze and since their parents thought they had basketball club, from 3 to 4 they decided to get to the maze and finish before 4 o'clock.

they went off.


	3. arriving

Charlie, simon, merry, bob, and max started walking to the maze but unfortunately, freg was coming with them.

_**FLASH**_**_BACK_**

they took a cab to get to the maze once they got there spot a big place that is a size of two football fields, to play the game each member of the team have to collect crystals by doing challenge in cells, each challenge take at least 2-3 minutes, each crystal collected give the team five seconds in the crystal dome, there are four zones, Aztec, ocean, medieval and futuristic. each zone has four challenges with four crystals and an extra crystal hidden in each zone, the four categories of games are a physical, a mental, a skill and a mystery and if any of the team are still in a cell for when the time is up that player gets locked in and it is going to cost the team a crystal to get out.

they were about to go in when they heard someone calling.

" hey girlfriend ", and that someone is you guessed it, freg.

" what are you doing here ", said simon.

" I could asked you the same question nerd ", said freg.

Charlie and bob restrained simon from trying to attacking freg cause charlie not only hates freg but also hates violence as well.

freg wouldn't stop annoying them for until then they gave up and let him come with them.

_**END**_**FLASHBACK**

now they started walking in the maze to get ready, they have to decide who is gonna be team captain, freg chose himself and said.

" raise your hand if you want me to be team captain", no one did.

" objections", that made all five raise hands so freg wasn't team captain but they let Charlie become team captain since it was his idea to do this and made merry vice captain so if charlie gets locked in she will take over as captain.

they each had to wear a different coloured uniform for the maze, charlie wore a red one, merry wore a blue one, max wore a grey one, simon wore a yellow one, bob wore a brown one and freg wore a green one.

they started to enter the maze and arrived at their first zone.

the Aztec zone.


	4. the aztec zone

they entered the room and like ended up in a porch of a hut, the outside of the hut looked like a jungle, they also see a river one side of the river is where the hut is and the other side of the river is a peir, " I think we have to cross the river to get to the peir", said max.

" how about we use those boats to get to the other side safely", said simon pointing at the boats in the river.

" seems like a good idea", said bob.

" no way, why don't we just swim to the peir, it could get us there quicker", said freg.

" you idiot, if we do that one of us could drown", said merry.

"there are three boats, so to go in each boat, if we reach the peir we will be at our first zone, the aztec zone", said charlie. they each took a bat between two, charlie and max went on one boat, bob and simon went on the second and merry and freg took the third and merry groaned cause she did't want to row with freg.

ON CHARLIE'S AND MAXES BOAT:

" charlie" said max.

" yeah", said charlie

" how many zones are there in the crystal mazze", said max.

" four", said charlie.

" what type of zones", said max.

" aztec, ocen, medieval and futureistic", said charlie.

" so four zones, four chalenges in each zone, 16 crystals plus one hidden crystal in each zone for 20 crystals each crystal is worth five seconds in the crystal dome, so the maximum time we can get in the dome is one minute and forty seconds, is that correct", said max.

"yep that is correct", said charlie.

ON BOB'S AND SIMON'S BOAT:

" hey simon" said bob.

" yeah", said simon.

" since you already knoticed that the catergories of the games in the crystal mae are physical, mental, skill and mystery, I think I got an Idea of how to get more crystals", said bob.

" and whats that", said simon.

" since Im strong and your smart, I think I should do the physical and skill challenge and you should do the mental and mystery chalenge", said bob,

" sounds like a good Idea but what about the others are we gonna let them do some challenges' said simon.

" that's what we are also gonna do aswell, were not just gonna do the challenges just the two of us and leave the others doing nothing", said bob.

" well what do you know", said simon.

" what" said bob

" we are at the peir " said simon.

" yeah lets wait for the others", said bob as they sat on the peir tieing the boat up and waiting for the other four.

ON MERRY'S AND FREG'S BOAT:

merry was rowing the boat while freg was just rocking the boat thinking it was a swing. " are you gonna stop that and help or are you gonna keep on rocking on that boat and sinking it", said merry.

" I do rocking on boat it's fun", said freg,

" well I think it is nt fun I think rocking on that boat is annoying so stop it", said merry,

" whatever you say , my love", said freg.

" I am not your love, I will not go out with you, no one would like to go out with a freak like you",said merry,

that got him angry. " you do not say that to the king of awesoness which is me" said freg as he picked up his ore and whacked her in the head with it causing her to fall off the boat into the water.

by the time freg got to the peir bob walked up to him.

" why did you do that", said bob.

" do what", said freg.

" you know what you did, knocking merry of the boat boat with your ore making her sink in the water" said bob.

" I don't know what your talking about", said freg.

just before a fight was about to break between freg and bob, charlie jumped in the river without the other's noticing, to save merrys life.

" I did that by accident",said freg.

" you call that an acciedent", said max.

" well she desevered it for saying no one wants to go out with me", said freg.

" and she is telling the truth", said simon, that got freg angry he scratched simon in the face leaving scratch marks on his eye, lip, chin, forehead and cheek, just before a fight broke out between simon and freg, max got to simon healing the sctratch marks freg gave him and bob got to freg telling him to leave.

" freg since you knocked merry off the boat and scratched simon in the face I would like you to hop on that boat row straight back to the hut and get out of here", said bob.

" if you say ' please' i will row faster, if you don't I'll just row slow", said freg.

"oh my god you are so annoying, no wonder none no us want you here", said bob.

"wheres charlie", said max.

"he dived in the river to save merry", said simon.

"well he should be back up by now I think he is taking a long time down there", said bob.

"well neither of them are coming back up so they drowned good for them", said freg.

" no one wants to hear your option freg so back off", said simon.

" why?, you should back off none of us cool guys wants you nerds here", said fred.

"they want me more than they want you", said simon.

"oh yeah, hands up if you want me to stay" everyone kept their hands down.

" hands up if you want him to leave", said max.

everyones hand bbut freds was raised up" majority rules freg, three against one, get lost", said bob.

" never, never, ne, ne, never, never, ne ,ne, never, ne, ne, ne, never, never, ne ne ne, never never, never", said freg.

"oh god why did your mum have to put up ith you" said max. a few seconds later charlie came back up with merry in his arm, they know charlie is still alive but don't know about merry.

"charlie, is she alright", said said simon.

"I don't know, I think she is dead", said charlie.

" freg this is all your fault", said max.

" why is this my fault", said freg.

"if you didn't knock merry off the oat she will still be alive", said bob.

"yeah well if she didn't say that no one wants to go out with me I wouldn't knock her off", said freg.

" yeah well if you being so annoying she would not say that to you", said simon.

" yeah well if you did't know anything about addition and subtruction, I wouldn't know what 2+2 equals", said fred.

" what are you talking about", said merry.

everyone looked at her and gasped

" she's alive", said charlie.

" where am I", said merry.

" at the aztec one", said bob.

that made merry remember they're at the crystal maze and also remembered freg knocking her off the boat.

" freg, you owe her an apollogy", said charlie.

"for what", said freg.

"you know what you did I told you 5 minutes ago", said bob.

" whatever", said freg.

" shut up and get lost freg e don't don't want you here", said simon.

" well, for your information nerdling, merry is very excited to see me so I won't be leaving thank you very much", said freg.

" don't call me that again" said simon.

" whatever nerding", said freg.

" if you call me that one more time, I swear I'm going to spear tackel you and drown you in the river, got it!", said simon.

" aye, aye, sir", said freg.

" shut up freg things will be way better if you wern't around", said max. before anyone else could say anything, the six alked away from the peir, down the stairs and ended up at a village with two pryamids, each pryamid has two rooms.

" where are we", said merry.

" we are at the aztec zone, the first of our four zones", said charlie.

they started to look aound the aztec zone, there are wooden doorsat the pryamid and there is also a cave at this zone.

" I bet this cave leads to the next zone", said merry.

" it does" said charlie.

just before they ere about to do a challenge, they spot a chest, bob lifted it up and it wasn't heavy, he started to shake it andd they here a sound tht sounded like a ball rolling on a piece of wood.

" I think the first hidden crystal is in the chest" said bob.

they decided to open it to get the crystal out but the chest lid is locked up.

" we need a key to open the chest", said bob.

" there are about a hundreds here and one of them opens the chest', said merry.

" heres what we'll do I will get the chest to open and you guys starts doing the the four challenges here", said charlie.

while the other began to do the first challenge charlie tried to open the chest to get the crystal but had no luck yet.

" what challenge should we do first", said simon.

"let's start with a skill challenge",said merry.

" I want to do the challenge" said freg.

" no way", said max.

" uh yes way, I am way better at this than all of you", said freg.

"how about we let simon do it", said bob.

" alright", said simon.

he got tothe room which is where the skill challenge is at. " a two minute game, ready simon", said bob.

" yes", said simon.

the time started and the game began, the room has four god statues ith their mouths thaat keep on opening and closing.

" I think you have to roll thaose balls in the gods mouths to get the crystal", said merry.

simon agreed and rolled the first ball in but missed thenn kept on rolling, and by the time he had a minute lte he gaged all four and got the crystal and got out of the room in time.

"one crystal, five seconds in the dome", said simon.

meanwhile charlie is still trying to get the correct key still having no luck.

they decidede to do a physcical challenge next and merry as chosen to do it, the challenge is a three minute game all she has to do is swing on the vineto get the crystal, so on the first try she fell of, then when hen she had two muntes left she took her aim and jumped and dropped and by the time she had a munute left she managed to get the crystal so now the team have to crystalsgiving them ten seonds in the dome.

they now decided to do a mental challenge and freg was yelling at them saying he wanted to do the chalenge but they let charlie do the challenge and let bob deal with the chest, the challenge is a two minute game when he entered the room he sspots a table with 12 tiles, two each had a differnt colour red, green,yellow, white, blue, and blackthis is a memery game and if he finds all six matching pairs the crystal is released, by the time he had a minute left he found four matching pairs ( white, black, green and yellow) which means that if he finds to more pairs he will get the crystal, later on he found another pair ony one because freg was annoying him and he was about to loose patience the he found the last pair and got the crystal but unfortunaltly since freg keeping and eye on the time charlie got locked in.

" oh no", said simon.

" well god news is he is gone for good", said freg.

" not unless we buy him out with a crystal", said merry. scince they have to crystals, ten seconds in the dome they decided not to buy himm out well freg decided that).

bob is still trying to get the crystal out and is having no luck and went around the aztec zone finding more keys to open the chest.

the team had one more challenge to do before moving to the next zone and it is a mystery challenge, and if freg gets ocked in a cell the team won't get annoyed by him so they let freg do the challenge. it is also an automatc lock in if freg opens the wrong shrine he will be locked in automaicly, this is also a three minute game. he entered the room and the time begn, in the room are 4 cabinet which are known as shrin's, each shrine had a diffent animal that is a jaguar, swan, crocodile and shark. one of them has the crystal in it, if he opens the wrong shrine he will be locked in and he can only open one shrine, inside the room was also a maze, inside the maze are three guardians, all three of them kno where the crystal is but they can only give out clues to the shrine, when freg has two and a half minutes left the team told him to go in maze to find the guardians.

" no way, I'll get lost in there, I'm coming out", said freg.

" I said get in that maze and don't come out until you find that crystal", said simon.

" alright bossy boots", said freg as he walked in the maze.

when he had two minutes left freg found the first gaurdian.

" guardian where is the crystal", said freg.

" it is in the shrine that cannot fly in the sky", said the guardian.

the team suggested to pick a shrine that does not fly in the sky so the swan is phased out.

" so the crystal is not in the swan shrine so that means it must be in the Jaguar, crocodile or shark", said max.

when freg has a minute and a half left he found another guardian and asked the same question but there was a different answer, the guardian said that the crystal is in the shrine that lives in and out of water so the team phased out the jaguar and that only leaves the shark and the crocodile, by the time he had a minute left he found the final guardian that said that the crystal is in the shrine that has legs to walk with, sharks are phased out so they told him to open the crocodile shrine by the time he has 30 seconds left he was still in the maze trying to find a way out.

" guys help", said freg.

everyone just ignored him and waited for him to get locked in, when he has ten seconds left he made it to the shrine but accidently opened the jaguar shrine causing him to get automatically locked in.

the other cheered for joy that the worlds most annoying kid in their school is locked up and they decdied to leave him there, bob is still trying to find the correct key to open the chest and he decided to give up and went back to the team, back with the team, they decided to by charlie out and leave freg in, once they got charlie out they rushed in a cave that lead to the next zone, for a recap, the team only have one crystal, five seconds in the crystal dome and still have freg locked in one of the rooms of the aztec zone.

the remaining five charlie, simon, merry, max and bob moved to the next zone.

the ocean zone.


	5. the ocean zone

Charlie,simon, merry, max and bob exited the Aztec zone leaving freg in on of the rooms, they ended up in the cave and kept on walking.

" it is so dark", said merry.

" don't worry we will make it out of here somehow", said max, 25 seconds later they reached to the other side and made it out of an air vent.

" I guess this is our next zone", said simon.

" yep it is, what is the name of this zone", bob said.

" it is the ocean zone, the second zone", said Charlie.

they looked around the zone and before they were about to do this challenge simon spoke up.

" I think I know were we are", said simon.

" and where's that", said max.

" the s.s. Atlantis, we are in a luxury ship 40 feet below the water", said simon.

" and take a look at these paintings, the pictures of famous people", said bob pointing at the paintings on the walls around the ship.

" one of them might the the next crystal inside", said merry.

back in the Aztec zone freg was pounding on the door trying to get out.

" LET ME OUT!", screamed freg angrily. " you guys locked me in here on purpose let me out, let me out, let me out!, LET ME OUT!".

back in the ocean zone Charlie came up with a plan.

" I have a plan, here is what we will do, bob you will do the physical challenge, simon you will do the mental challenge, max you will do the skill challenge, I will do the mystery challenge and merry will search through the paintings", said Charlie. the others agreed and went their separate ways, with merry she began to work her way through the paintings finding the crystal but wasn't having any luck yet.

simon was getting ready for the mental challenge, a two minute game, by the time he entered the room the time began, he was in a room with a table full of jigsaw puzzle pieces, all what simon has to do is complete the puzzle to release the crystal, by the time when had realised what he had to do he placed five puzzle pieces of the puzzle in place so now he needs another five more to complete the puzzle , by the time he has a minute and a half left he put the last five puzzle pieces in position so that means he completed the puzzle when the puzzle is completed the crystal is released and simon grabbed it and got out now the team have two crystals ten seconds in the crystal dome.

merry is still finding the crystal in the painting and is still having no luck so she kept on searching.

max is getting ready for the skill challenge, a three minute game, the time began as soon as he entered the room, all he had to do is go fishing, in the room is a tank full of water and fish, there is also a fishing rod in the room as well, and a treasure chest all he had to do is catch as many fish as he can and one of those fish has the key to open the treasure chest that has the crystal inside. when he had 2 and a half minutes left he began on the first with the first fish that actually had the key, he placed the key in the chest and out came the crystal so was himself out the room, now the team have three crystals 15 seconds in the crystal dome.

merry is still searching through the portraits and is still having no luck.

" bob couldn't find the correct key to open the chest in the Aztec zone so maybe I wouldn't even find that crystal in these portraits not at all", said merry as she kept on searching through the portraits.

meanwhile in the Aztec zone freg is getting really sick and tired of getting locked in.

"so it only cost you a crystal to buy me out eh, so if you don't buy me out within ten minutes I will seek vengeance", said freg.

he has issues.

Charlie is getting ready for the mystery challenge, a two minute game, hopefully he wouldn't get locked in again, he entered the room and the time began, inside the room are 64 chests placed on a row of 8 down and 8 across, one of these chests has the crystal, when he'd opened on chest it says 'colder' that means that he is away from the crystal, when he opens a chest that says 'warmer' that means he is closer to the crystal, he now knows what he has to do, by the time he had a minute and a half left he found the crystal and went out of the room he was glad he didn't get locked in again no the team have four crystals 20 seconds in the dome.

merry is still going through a heap of portraits, bob is getting ready to do the physical challenge since he is ready to get more active, the challenge is a three minute game, and also an automatic lock-in, if bob set's one foot in the water he gets locked in he entered the room and the time began, in the room is actually like a shark tank with no shark and a long plank a meter long and 5 cm wide, at one end of the room is a big pipe and on the other end is the door that leads out of the room, the crystal is in the pipe, if he sets one foot in the water he is locked in automatically ,he made it when he was going to the pipe, by the time he made it water started dropping down from the ceiling causing him to fall off and land in the water causing him to get locked in.

merry was still looked for a crystal in portraits and she still wouldn't find it so she gave up. by the time the the team were together only Charlie, max, simon and merry were, they noticed bob is locked in so they decided to buy him out with a crystal, giving them no three crystals 15 seconds in the dome, as for freg they decided to leave him, later on the team spot a pole that leads to the next zone they went down.

back at the Aztec zone freg was still not pleased about him still locked in.

" five more minutes and they better buy me out or else", said freg.

the recap is that they went through two zones Aztec and ocean, the team have 3 crystals 15 seconds i the dome and still have freg locked in, they moved straight to the next zone.

the medieval zone.


	6. the medieval zone

right after when the dropped down the pole out of the ocean zone and into the next zone, they went down a slide and got to the next zone.

" what zone is this now", said bob.

" it is the medieval zone our third zone just two more zone to go and we get to the dome", said Charlie.

the team have three crystals 15 seconds and still have freg locked in the Aztec zone and they aren't even planning on buying him out at all. before they were about to do their first challenge they spot a dungeon door they decided to go in, inside are loads of rooms.

" are these rooms prison cells", said merry.

"yes they are", said simon.

" and one of those cells has the next crystal ", said Charlie.

they decided to split up again, bob for the physical, simon for the mental, max for the skill, Charlie for the mystery and merry for searching through the dungeon, back in the Aztec zone freg has been spending too much time in the room he is trapped in.

" they better hurry up", said freg.

merry began searching in the dungeon finding the crystal, she wasn't having much luck yet on finding it.

simon was getting ready for the mental challenge, the task is a three minute game, he entered the room and the time began, he spots a lady that looked like a gypsy or a fortune teller, in the room in the room is a table with a crystal ball, inside the crystal ball must be the crystal all what the lady has to do is ask him six questions, if simon gets 4 correct he gets the crystal, if he gets three wrong then he gets locked in automatically, **(yes you guessed it this challenge is an automatic lock in).** the questions are usually about maths.

" here's your first question,_ I have a tin full of sweets, I ate half on Monday and half on Tuesday, there are still five sweets left in the tin, how many sweets did I have in the tin when it was full_ ?", said the lady.

" twelve sweets", said simon.

" sorry deary that is not the correct answer, the correct answer is twenty sweets", said the lady.

" all right", said simon, simon has answered one question wrong if he gets another two wrong then he is locked up.

" next question, _the bells ring once at one o'clock, twice at two o'clock and so on, how many do they ring between one to six exclusive", _said the lady.

" 21 ways", said simon.

" correct deary okay now third question _how many ways are there to put 2 rings on 1_ _finger_", said the lady.

" eight ways", said simon.

" correct", said the lady.

simon has answered two questions correctly,if he gets another two right he gets the crystal but if he gets the two wrong he is locked up.

" here is your next question, _Susan's and Sarah's age both add up to twenty, Susan's age is a third to Sarah's age, how old is _ _Sarah "  
_said the lady.

" she is fifth teen years old", said simon.

" correct now here is your fifth question, _how many I's are there in Roman numerals between 6 to 9 exclusive_, remember if you get this question right you get the crystal", said the lady.

" is the answer, seven I's", said simon.

" correct it is", said the lady, then the crystal ball starting glowing, five seconds later out came the crystal, he took the crystal and got out of the room and now the team have four crystals 20 seconds in the dome.

back in the dungeon merry is still finding the hidden crystal.

" I haven't found the hidden crystal in the ocean zone so maybe I won't find it here", said merry, she is still searching and is still having no luck.

back in the Aztec zone freg is now getting ticked of about his team leaving him in the room and not letting him out.

" a couple more minutes and you guys better get me out or no more Mr nice guy", said freg but no one would hear him, the team wouldn't even bother buying him out cause if they did nobody will get any prizes.

bob got ready to do the physical challenge, a two minute game, he entered the room and the time began. inside of the room was like a swampy moat. on one side of the room is the door and on the other side of the room is the crystal all bob has to do is walk across the stepping stones to get the crystal without falling in the water, if he touches the water he has to go back to the start and try again and if he touches the water holding the crystal then he looses the game, he can still come out but he doesn't get the crystal, one his first try he touched the water but on his second try he got the crystal but touched the water again so he lost the crystal so now the team still have 4 crystals, still 20 seconds in the dome.

back in the Aztec zone freg had enough of being locked in for do long so he thought of a plan of how to get out and how to get revenge on his team for leaving him in here.

meanwhile merry still tried to find the hidden crystal in the dungeon but this time, she found it now the team have 5 crystals giving them 25 seconds in the crystal dome.

max got ready for the skill challenge, it is a three minute game, he entered the room and the time began, the room is like an archery room, there's a big target in the room and a bow and a bunch of arrows, all max has to do is get a bullseye in that target to get the crystal, by the time he had two and a half minutes left he started shooting, he kept on shooting and kept on missing, by the time he had half a minute left he got a bulls eye, he then got the crystal and got out of the room, now the team have 6 crystals 30 seconds in the crystal dome.

freg thought of a plan on how to get revenge on the team but it may cost the team the game now all he has to do it figure out on how to get out.

Charlie got ready for the mystery challenge, the challenge is a two minute game, he entered the room and the time began, in the room is like a mirror maze, all what Charlie has to do is solve the mirror maze, find the princess, kiss the princess and get out of the room. he started walking, by the time he had a minute left he found the princess, kissed her and then she gave him the crystal and he went out of the room with thirty seconds remaining, now the team have seven crystals, 35 seconds in the crystal dome.

they met up again and counted their crystals.

" we have 7 crystals, 35 seconds in the dome", said Charlie.

" and if we buy freg out it will coast us a crystal and we might lose because of him, maybe we should leave him until we get more crystals and think about buying him out", said simon.

they went don the trapdoor that leads to a secret passage tunnel to the final zone.

the futuristic zone.

freg broke the door and got out of the cell he has been trapped in for a while and now all he has to do is find the team and get his revenge.


	7. the futuristic zone

the team starts walk through the passage way to get to the futuristic zone until they spot a gate blocking their path and a computer with questions, all they have to do is answer two of them correctly to enter the future world if they get two wrong then they get sent back to the Aztec zone, they have to answer in true or false, the first statement is _if you sneeze your body functions stop even your heart_ they answered false and the first half of the door that lead to the futuristic zone opened.

if they get the next question right they get to go to the futuristic zone, the next question is _babies are born without_ kneecaps they answered true and the door fully opened and they entered the futuristic zone the final zone out of the four, the recap is that theteam have collected 7 crystals 35 seconds in the dome. they did what they were normally doing, bob does a physical, simon does a mental, max does a skill and Charlie does a mystery, and merry is searching for the hidden crystal.

merry spots a machine called the O'Brienatron 3000 or a computer. she has to find the hidden crystal on line, she started searching.

bob gets ready for the physical challenge, a two minute game all he has to do is enter a bike controlled rocket, and grab the crystal into outer space, he entered the room and the time began, by the time he had 45 seconds he started leaving the room with the crystal now the team have 8 crystals 40 seconds in the crystal dome.

merry is still working on finding the hidden crystal and then she found it now the team have 9 crystals 45 seconds in the crystal dome.

simon got prepared for the mental challenge, a two minute game, all he has to do is extinguish all the light in the room, the time began and he started searching through the buttons, and by the time he had a minute and forty seconds left he finished the challenge and got the crystal and left the room now the team have 10 crystals 50 seconds in the crystal dome.

freg is in the ocean zone looking for his team and is trying to search for the next zone.

"no matter what, I'm gonna get ya", said freg.

max got ready for the skill challenge, a two minute game, the game is like buzz wire, all what he has to do is move a ring from one side of the wire to the other without touching the wires to release the crystal, if he touches the wire tat would make a buzzing sound, if he makes three buzzing sounds and that will get him locked in time began, and by the time he had a minute and a half left he made the first buzz, just two more buzzes and he is done, but later on he managed to get the ring out and grab the crystal and leave the room now the team have 11 crystals 55 seconds in the crystal dome.

freg is now in the medieval zone looking for the trapdoor that leads to the futuristic zone, he found it and walked through the passage way.

Charlie got prepared for the mystery challenge, a two minute game, in this challenge all he has to do is link the colours and objects together to release the crystal and he has to complete three to get the crystal, he did red dog, blue bird, and green lantern but the door locked because he didn't have much time left when he was doing this challenge so he is locked in.

the team decided to buy him out and go to the dome with 10 crystals spending 50 seconds inside, they took an elevator to get to the dome but the only thing they didn't know if freg is right behind them.

of they went.

TO THE CRYSTAL DOME!


	8. the crystal dome

once the team reached the top of the elevator they couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the dome.

" well here we are, at the crystal dome", said Charlie.

" we have 10 crystals, each crystal is worth 5 seconds in the dome so we are spending 50 seconds in the crystal dome", said simon.

they spot a scroll, then they picked up the scroll and read it, it says

_in the crystal dome_

_all you have to do is_

_collect as many gold credits_

_as you possibly can get_

_and post then in the case _

_that is inside the dome _

_any silver credits that _

_go in the case will get_

_one gold credit deducted _

_and you will to get over 100_

_gold credits remaining after _

_deductions to win the big prize_

_before you touch the remote on_

_the table first put the crystals_

_you have in the timer tube_

and they did just that.

_how_ _to use the remote is simple_

_put the red button and the bridge _

_will release, push the green button _

_and then the door will open, push the_

_yellow button then the fans will start_

_blowing the tokens around, push the _

_blue button and the case will open and _

_the time will begin, and once the time is up_

_the case will close then once your finished_

_put the credits in the scanner to see_

_your results._

Charlie controlled the remoteonce he pushed the red and green button the five were in the dome, then he pushed the yellow button and the fans started blowing, then he pushed the blue button and the time began.

what Charlie was doing was grabbing a handful of token then just putted it the case then went to get some more, as for max he was just grabbing what he can get and he just threw it in the case and some of it didn't actually go in, what simon was doing is also getting a handful and throwing away the silver and putting in the gold, as for merry she is only grabbing one at a time and putting it in but mostly she putting the gold tokens in, bob was just loading his arms full and will put them in before the time is up, as for freg he is in the future world trying to find the team but instead found the elevator, back at the dome the was about to run out so the team put what they have in their hands and then the time is up.

they went out of the dome to count how much the team collected but what they didn't know was freg is up the elevator.


	9. win or loose

the five went to the scanner to see how much credits they collected.

" I think we done really good", said simon.

" looks like we might win with the amount we collected", said Charlie.

Charlie put the token in the scanner and said.

" we collect 169 gold and 52 silver giving us a total of 117 gold remaining we won".

the team started to cheer that they won and suddenly.

" HEY!", someone shouted.

" oh no", said simon.

they turned around and saw freg in front of them.

" you weren't actually gonna think about leaving me in that jungle prison forever so you can go and try taking away my girlfriend from me and keep the prize for just yourselves, well no way, and don't think about me getting over what you just did your gonna pay", said freg.

then out of nowhere six diplomas come out from the table, each had a different colour red, blue, green yellow, grey and brown, each team member grabbed a diploma that is the same colour as the uniform they were wearing on their journey to the maze, each diploma is a different reward, these are the rewards they earned for winning the crystal maze.

freg is wearing a green uniform so he read the green diploma and it said that his reward is a tour to the local chocolate factory.

max is wearing a grey uniform so he read the grey diploma, and it said that his reward is going to see the concert of John Farnham.

simon is wearing a yellow uniform so he read the yellow diploma and it said that his reward is that he and his family get to go on the summer break cruise around the world.

bob is wearing a brown uniform so he read the brown diploma and it said that his reward is going on a para sailing ride, on the great barrier reef of Australia.

merry is wearing a blue uniform so she read the blue diploma and it said that her reward is a trip to the Walt Disney world of Florida.

Charlie is wearing a red uniform so he read the red diploma and it said that his reward is during summer break he will be going going to a summer camp called camp superior.

freg though about losing the other members prize, he lunged at max taking the grey diploma and was about to rip it when simon took not only maxes diploma but fregs to, simon gave the grey diploma back to max and threw the green diploma away in the fan causing the diploma to shred, the other five went down the elevator and freg chased after them, as they went out the crystal maze they saw freg and he said.

" you guys are just lucky, you better watch your back, and merry you better be thankful your still my girlfriend, and as for all of you I will get you hahahahahahaha", then freg fell in the sewer hole. and the five heard him say.

" why do people leave chocolate in this tunnel, wait then isn't chocolate, oh my dod what kind of lizard is that an alligator, WAIT ALLIGATOR", then they heard him scream and running.

" do you freg's gonna get eaten by that alligator", said Charlie.

" I hope he does", said simon.

the the five started enjoying there rewards having the best day of their lives.

**THE END.**


	10. author's note

**characters**

- Charlie

- merry

- bob

-simon

-max

-freg

-the gypsy lady

-the sport coach

-Mr Sonique

- the school principal

**setting **

**-** Charlie's house

- the school

- the maze entry

- the Aztec zone

- the ocean zone

- the medieval zone

- the futuristic zone

- the crystal dome

**top ten conflicts**

- Charlie has a dream

- merry almost drowns

- freg eats poop

-the gypsy gives questions

- the team win the game

-freg looses his prize

-Charlie gets locked in and bought out twice

-Charlie saves merry

-freg believes that merry is his girlfriend

-the team get to the dome

**top five keywords**

- crystal

-maze

-dome

-victory

-dream

**people I like to thank**

- Richard O'Brien and Edward Tudor-pole for hosting the actual crystal maze game show.

-many people who created the crystal maze

**special note**

I am planning on making a squeal to this story and it will be turning up real soon.

**I also wanna thank you for reading this story.**


End file.
